catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
WindClan Apprentices' Den/Archive 2
Locustpaw was crouched in his nest surrounded by soft dove feathers his thoughtful friends had picked for him. He sighed and closed his eyes once more, falling into a gentle sleep. His muscles still ached, and he had a cold. But he was alive, and that was all that mattered. Shadowfeather, Littlefern, Stonefrost, and Cloudstar checked on him earlier, but surprisingly, Sunblaze wasn't in the crowd. He was still laying in the far side of his den, breathing shallow, and constantly reopening his horrible wounds he had received from fighting rogues. Locustpaw worried about the undersized medicine cat. Pheasantpaw lay curled up in her den, feeling cold and empty. Her mother had left her...she didn't care enough to come back. Tears streamed down Pheasantpaw's cheek, and she curled up into a tighter ball. But...I have father and Leopardpaw...and Crowpaw. Feeling a little bit better, she drifted off into a deep sleep. Locustpaw looked affectionately at Pheasantpaw. "You okay? I'm sorry about your mother. But we'll always be here for you." His amber eyes met hers, and he pressed against her comfortingly. "Don't cry." Pheasantpaw was faintly aware of Locustpaw's warm touch, and his comforting words echoed in her ears as she fell into a deep, and dreamless sleep. Scalepaw sleepily opens one bright green eye and falls asleep again. Sparrowpaw watches Scalepaw sleep then she yawns then she lays down and sleeps Sparrowpaw wakes up and climbs out of the Apprentice den Scalepaw walks out of the apprentice's den looking for Silverdapple. Sparrowpaw pads in she crawls into her nest and falls asleep Mudpaw walked into the den, breathing in the air. She slowly made a nest and fell asleep. Mudpaw's body stiffened and her heart rate slowed. "Hi, Mudpaw. I'm tired, what about you?" Foxpaw mewed (This is when Flame will deliver the prophecy. I'm trying to figure out what it will say! Cant think of ANYTHING...) Mudpaw looked at the dark sky. "Not much. But, I have horrible news." "How bad?" Foxpaw asked (I want them to visit the Starry Skies, not them visiting Fox and Mud.) Scarheart padded in "Mudpaw whats the matter?" "Just a vision. She just needs to rest." Foxpaw mewed Mudpaw nodded. "I think Sneerkit, well, reminds me of Sneer......." "He IS Sneer." Foxpaw moans "Where have you been?? Even kits know that." Scaheart laughed "You two! Stop making things up!" he smiled then padded out Foxpaw sighed Sparrowpaw flexed her claws in her sleep there was blood on them then she let out a snore Foxpaw layed down. (Sage, Take Mud here.) Sparrowpaw stood up in her sleep and pounced on Foxpaw (RANDOM! <3) Mudpaw shuddered. "Duh, I know he's Sneer! But, why is not ripping out my throat so quick?" "Ow!" Foxpaw got up. "I don't know..." Mudpaw felt a icy shudder fall over her. It wasn't a vision, but it was a blurry outline of something. Something told her to go to the territory. "I have to leave now." Mudpaw stood up on shaky legs and walked out. Mudpaw padded in, leading Foxpaw behind her. "I'm tired." "Anyway, What did you want to talk about?" Foxpaw asked Mudpaw "Yew. What if it happens to us?" Said Mudpaw in a low voice. "HECK, NO!" Foxpaw growled. "Now, i'm off to the territory." Darkpaw. Darkpaw. DARKPAW darkpaw DARKPAW. '' Mudpaw didn't feel that certain. ''Not me, but what if it happens to her? A cold feeling filled her stomach. ''She's meeting Darkpaw. WHat if he is in league with Sneerkit?' Category:WindClan